


When the Stars Mourn

by queenofmahishmati



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, look at me trying to be spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmahishmati/pseuds/queenofmahishmati
Summary: A certain someone decides to pay a visit to Devasena— from the afterlife.





	When the Stars Mourn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fiera94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiera94/gifts).



A shift in the dry night wind made Devasena glance up from behind the bars. The breeze became more and more bearable as it continued to blow, lulling her with the promise of a dreamless sleep. When she raised her face towards the sky in thanks, a large white bird swooped down soundlessly like a ghost. But her eyes were long shut in a slumber to see where it landed.

It could have been hours. Years even. Or mere minutes. Devasena woke up with a start at the feeling of her skin prickling in awareness, the years she spent training as a warrior never forsaking her. She was being watched. And true to her senses, there was a figure clad in white resting on the stone steps of the column that held her chained. _What foolish woman was visiting her at this time of the night—_

“I am no fool. And I make my own rules.” Her voice rang sharp in the stillness of the night, ringing with power, almost reminding Devasena of another woman she had long since forgiven. Her eyes widened at the notion. Could it be— _Could it be her, really?_ But with the moon hidden behind the clouds, it was impossible to make out the stranger’s features. When Devasena continued to remain caught in her own mind, the woman spoke again, softly this time. “Did no one teach you to fear a cage, Princess?”

“These bars have been my only witness for twenty five years now,” Devasena’s voice, even though it could use some water, still sounded just as strong from her younger days. “What good would it do me to fear them?”

The woman rose to her feet and moved closer, as if gliding over the sunburnt stones. But the soft tinkling sound of her anklets proved otherwise. “If they don’t scare you, then pray, tell me what you are still doing here shackled like some beast that you are not?”

Devasena squinted at the woman who seemed no older than she did when she first came to Mahishmati. A stranger though she might be, there was an inexplicable sense of familiarity about her that she couldn’t place a finger upon. But it was enough for her to reply. “I may leave. I _will_ find my son. We might find a place faraway to stay safe. Safe from the monster that razed all I knew to ground… But Mahishmati remains. It bears His life and death the same way he bore it in each of his breath. I cannot leave, not when my son has _vowed_ to come back to end this all!” She drew in a deep breath for her chest hurt from speaking so much in such a long time, the strain of which reflected in her voice.

“ _Vows_. Vows are terrible and reckless.” The woman still stood too far away to catch a clear glimpse of, while tutting as if admonishing a stubborn child. “Your mind is your own cage; your vow is the chain that binds you to this ungrateful kingdom. Everyone knows you are capable of saving yourself, Princess. Why this foolishness?”

Devasena almost reared back at her reproach before realizing she didn’t owe a thing to this mysterious woman.  “You may disregard it as folly, but _this_ is the only way I can avenge what I have lost; my love, my kingdom, my family… my son.”

She was much closer now. But her face was still shrouded in darkness that nearly seemed unnatural, while her entire being glowed because of her white attire. It may or may not have been due to the reduced distance between them, or it could have been the nature of her question in itself, but her tone was softer in its probing this time. “Are you willing to let your innocent son commit parricide to serve your purpose? What would be the difference between you and the man you detest so much?”

Devasena scoffed, what with her patience was thinning. She would have reached out to rattle some sense into the stranger if not for the bars confining her. And her voice reflected the outrage she felt, “You don’t understand!”

“Then make me understand,” the woman’s tone was still infuriatingly calm.

“I was wronged!” Devasena’s voice continued to rise in its volume as she forgot to note the suspicious absence of her guards all around.

“And you think Bhallaladeva didn’t feel wronged when the throne that belonged to him was offered to his brother instead?”

The deafening silence following that question barely lingered before Devasena stood up inside the cage, her finger pointing at the woman accusingly while her being trembled in betrayal. “Are you defending that _monster?_ ”

The woman stopped moving. “Most certainly not,” she sighed in exasperation. “God knows him and his father are abominations that this world could do without. But none of us are faultless. Baahubali was devoted to his words. You stick to your vows. You were doomed from the very beginning, my child.”

There was an unexplainable sadness laced in her words that reminded Devasena of the night she met Amarendra Baahubali. _Of how he gave her his word when she reminded him of the promise she had made to her own person. And how that vow of his was the first of the chain of events that ultimately took his life._

Devasena’s knees gave up at the onslaught of memories and she slid down to the floor of her cage, causing the woman to leap to her side in what appeared to be worry. Minutes passed before she managed to glance up at the stranger who seemed _terrifyingly_ familiar now.

“Who are you?” Despite the closing up of her throat, the words made past her lips unfalteringly.

“ _Me?”_ There was a tinge of amusement colouring the stranger’s tone at the unexpected question. “No matter how much one hates this kingdom, some of us are cursed to protect it in the name of honour and love. Like you! _I am one of you._ ”

Devasena titled her head to the side, like a confused child. “You’re like me?”

“Yes. I too waited for my son once. But it was too late for me to welcome him when he finally came.” With all amusement gone, only regret remained in her tone. “The men of this kingdom are either plain dreadful or have the most despicable timings ever possible.”

She laughed after that, a short humourless laugh. “Maybe that’s why the Goddess plays them so. To punish them for recklessly believing in their _God_.”

“The Goddess?” It seemed like Devasena had reached the edge of her strength that night, for right after uttering the last question, her frame doubled over and her lungs were wrecked with painful bouts of cough.

“Yes, _the Goddess_.” The voice sounded right beside her now and she looked up through eyes clouded with tears. The woman was bent next to her cage, holding out a small pot of water she didn’t see her carry before. “Daughter from the land of Kuntala rivers must not wilt in this barren place, drink up.”

Maybe it was the remainder of her home; maybe it was the kind gesture she wasn’t used to from anyone except Kattappa in the past years; or maybe it was the smile she saw when the silver moonlight finally shined up on her face, a smile so familiar that tugged at her rapidly welling emotions— a single drop of tear made its way down Devasena’s cheek, the first tear in many years.

But the woman was quick to stop it with her fingers, “Haven’t you _vowed_ to never cry, Devasena?” She asked knowingly.

Devasena barely nods while gulping down the water. _Not until Mahendra comes._

“And he will. Very soon. A Baahubali never breaks his promise. Hold on to your hope for a little longer. The sun that set will soon rise over a new Mahishmati!” The woman smiled again running her fingers through her dread locks lovingly like a mother would, making Devasena wish her voice hadn’t given up on her for she desperately wanted to call out to her now that her heart was certain of the woman’s identity.

But no matter how hard she tried, her chest ached from the effort and she eventually gave up, succumbing to sleep brought on by the calming presence of the woman and her soothing fingers.

It wasn’t until dawn began creeping up on Mahishmati ever so slowly that Devasena woke with a jolt, from the absence of either of the feelings that caused her to slumber off. In her last attempt to hold on to the faintly lingering aura of an emotion unknown to her until then, the word that felt choked up in her throat found its release past her lips in a sharp cry, _“Amma!”_

But the Lady was long gone. And Devasena was left to stare into the twilight when a great white owl took flight from its perch upon the tall stone pier.

* * *

 

Months later, Devasena would find the face that gave her hope on a stark dark night in the Hall of ancestors of the Mahishmati palace right next to the portrait of a man with features she had become familiar with two times over. She would silently marvel at the knowledge of having met the woman who had given birth to her husband, a privilege even he himself was denied. And she would smile in content, a smile resembling the woman in the portrait.  

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt given by fierarain (from god knows when). But I thought it went well with the theme of October and halloween and thus here it is. Feedbacks are appreciated and thank you for reading xx


End file.
